


I'm Still Tired

by Mychemicalships



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mychemicalships/pseuds/Mychemicalships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random smut like always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Still Tired

"Mikey, get up." 

I groaned, shoving my head further into Ray's neck. I didn't want to get up. Especially on a Monday.

"Mikey, come on, you have to be at work in an hour."

That much was true. But that doesn't mean I'll get up.

"I'll get you off if you get up and take a shower with me." Ray offered.

Ok. I'm up.

I groaned again and sat up, rubbing my eyes. It was way too bright in here. Ray grinned and pulled me out of our comfortable bed and into the bathroom. He stripped of his clothes and turned on the shower, making the water the perfect temperature before standing under the spray. 

He beckoned for me to join, so I took off my boxers and t-shirt then joined him. It felt really nice, the hot water flowing down my body. And if felt even more nice to have Ray's hands all over my body, washing my hair and soaping me up. His hand trailed down and stoked me into hardness, making me moan and rest my head against the shower wall.

Eventually I came, moaning loudly and not even trying to last longer. I was too tired. I stayed there leaning against the wall for a while, before I remembered I was in the shower and probably shouldn't fall asleep. I leaned over to Ray and kissed him, reaching for his untouched erection. He moaned into the kiss, low and deep almost like a growl. I loved that noise he made so much.

He thrusted into my hand, breathing hard into my mouth. He tilted his head back and moaned before reaching his peak, coming on my hand and stomach, only to be quickly sprayed off from the shower. I kissed him some more, finally awake and coordinated with my lip movements.

My hands roamed freely over his chest, playing with his nipples and just feeling him. I loved the groans he made, they were so deep and manly and hot. His hands rested on my ass, playing with my hole for a few seconds before kneading them. His tongue was so distracting, flicking and swirling and warm and wet and it was turning me on.

"Ok let's stop before I get hard again." I said, pulling away. He turned the water off and we got out of the shower, drying each other off. I walked into our room and Ray whistled, I just snorted and found some boxers and jeans and a t-shirt.

"You know, you look way better without any clothes." Ray pointed out, walking in and getting dressed too. 

"You look better that I do." I said, running a hand down his bare chest. He didn't quite have abs, but he was muscly and toned. I loved Ray's chest. It was broad and sturdy and not too hairy. I went downstairs to make coffee and Ray followed, wrapping his arms around my waist as I waited. Coffee takes too long.

And I'm still tired.


End file.
